


I met you in a Halloween night

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basado en algo que vi en tumblr, Fic Rapido, Fluff, Halloween, Hecho mientras estaba en una fiesta de halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, al principio, asi que no busquen mucha logica aqui, creo que demasiado fluff, dulce, enserio, muy dulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Se conocieron en una noche de halloween mientras pedían dulces de niños, ese fue el comienzo de la historia de unos amigos inseparables que mas adelante se convirtieron en pareja.¿Que iba a pensar un niño de 7 años que encontraría al amor de su vida mientras estaba recolectando dulces la noche de halloween?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, hice este fic ayer mientras estaba en una fiesta de halloween con mi prima y ojeaba su celular, encontré en tumblr un post sobre una idea de halloween y digamos que me inspiro ya que quería hacer algo lindo para halloween sobre estos dos así que este fue el resultado(?) Es algo súper corto y dulce que hice mientras en la fiesta pusieron una canción romántica, eso explica parte final del discurso de Bucky (¡SPOILER!)  
> Fue un escrito rápido y no esta revisado por un beta, así que si encuentran errores, enserio lo siento ;-;  
> Espero les disfruten la lectura~ dejen comentarios para saber su opinión plz ;-;

**_I met you in a Halloween night_ **

Se conocían desde que eran niños, un día 31 de octubre para ser exactos, fue una noche en la que celebraban Halloween como todo niño de 8 años de edad.

Bucky Barnes no era muy aficionado a estas fiestas, no le gustaba mucho disfrazarse, pero amaba ir a buscar dulces con su mejor amigo Steve y si para eso tenía que soportar ese horrible disfraz de hombre lobo que llevaba en ese momento lo haría, todo sea por esos deliciosos dulces.

Steve Rogers en cambio le gustaba mucho estas fechas, era divertido corretear por ahí disfrazado de lo que sea y recibir dulces por eso, además se divertía mucho con su mejor amigo, más cuando hacían bromas de halloween a las hermanas de este, realmente le gustaba la festividad y por eso ese año llevaba un divertido traje de vampiro

Los dos se encontraban caminando por las calles repletas de niños jugando al "dulce o truco" como ellos, se dirigían a su doceava casa cuando de repente Bucky choco con alguien más pequeño que el

-Lo siento -se apresuró el pelinegro a disculparse - No era mi intención tropezar contigo -dijo mientras veía a la persona que se tropezó con él y se dio cuenta que era una niña muy linda disfrazada con una larga túnica y un sombrero, parecía ser que su disfraz era de bruja.

-No hay problema -dijo la niña con voz suave y pequeña.

-Buck, apresúrate o se acabaran todos los dulces y apenas estamos empezando - dijo Steve haciendo una mueca mientras su amigo hablaba con la persona con la cual choco.

-Steve no seas maleducado cuando hay una niña presente -dijo Bucky haciéndose el caballero en el momento.

Pero había un pequeño detalle.

La niña infló sus mejillas demostrando su descontento.

-¡No soy una niña! - exclamo con voz chillona molesta.

Uy.

Corrección Barnes, era un niño.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo en opinión de Bucky

-Y-Yo... ¡Lo siento! Es que por tu disfraz de bruja creí que eras niña... -intento disculparse rápidamente mientras Steve, el traidor ese, se reía a espaldas de Bucky.

-¡Pues no lo soy! ¡Y claramente soy un hechicero, no una bruja! -dijo el chico con sus mejillas aun infladas mientras hacia un puchero de lo más adorable.

-Y-yo en verdad lo siento - siguió disculpándose Bucky bajando la mirada apenado, prefirió no hacer otro comentario o empeoraría la situación.

En niño solo le miro y suspiro.

-Está bien, te perdono ¡Pero solo si aceptas darme la mitad de tus dulces! -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bucky levanto la mirada rápidamente ante esto, había mucho en juego aquí, sus preciados dulces o el perdón de un desconocido que era lindo.

La respuesta era más que obvia.

Y cuando Bucky iba a protestar por sus dulces, su mejor amigo, Steve, lo interrumpió.

-¡Hecho! Bucky te dará parte de su recompensa, ahora ¿Podemos solo seguir pidiendo más dulces? -dijo el rubio desesperado empezando a caminar hacia la casa que se disponía antes.

Bucky frunció el ceño hacia su amigo pero no comento nada, Steve luego tendría que reponerle sus dulces perdidos por su culpa, empezó a caminar en dirección donde su amigo con el niño detrás de él.

-Soy Tony por cierto -comento con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Bucky.

-Bucky - respondió mientras estrechaba rápidamente la mano del castaño - Y el rubio que cerro el trato por mí es Steve -dijo al final con una mueca.

-Un placer conocerlos -dijo Tony aun sonriente mientras Steve tocaba la puerta de la casa y los tres dijeron al unísono "Dulce o Truco".

 

* * *

 

Al terminar de explorar todas las casas del vecindario los tres nuevos amigos se encontraba charlando sentados en la acera mientras empezaban a ver su botín de dulces y cuanto consiguieron, los tres tenían sus bolsas llenas, así que la noche fue muy productiva, además que la compañía fue buena, ni Bucky ni Steve esperaban hacer un nuevo amigo hoy, y Tony era muy agradable.

-Ok, según el trato debo darte la mitad de mi tesoro -dijo Bucky mientras empezaba a vaciar su bolsa de dulces en el suelo frente a ellos

Tony simplemente hizo lo mismo ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de los dos amigos

-Pues, al principio si pensaba en quitarte la mitad de tus dulces, pero pensé en todo el camino que sería más agradable si todos compartiéramos nuestros dulces - dijo Tony ganándose aun miradas de sorpresa

\- Bueno, creo que eso está bien -dijo el rubio vaciando su bolsa también

Los tres niños empezaron a comer dulces y seguían charlando y jugándose bromas entre ellos, fue una noche muy divertida para los tres y realmente se habían puesto triste cuando se habían hecho las 7:00 pm y tenían que volver a casa, mas sin embargo entre los tres prometieron seguir siendo amigos e ir en busca de dulces cada Halloween y compartir sus ganancias.

* * *

 

Pasaron 10 años desde esa noche y fieles a sus palabras los tres chicos se volvieron inseparables, pero mientras fueron creciendo las cosas cambiaban, tenían otros gustos, otras aspiraciones, pero eso no evito que siguieran siendo amigos, y mucho más importante, eso no evito que Bucky se enamorara de Tony.

La atracción estaba ahí, desde el día que se conocieron y Barnes pensaba que era una niña, cada vez que se acordaban de eso eran muchas las carcajadas las que venían.

Pero una cosa estaba segura, a Bucky le gustaba Tony, y Steve no era ciego, por esa razón en muchas ocasiones insinuaba la atracción entre sus dos amigos. Bucky se enojaba con él, no quería que Tony supiera que a él le gustaba, no quería ser rechazado por el amor de su vida (como Bucky le llamaba) Barnes realmente pensaba que Tony no gustaba de él y a veces era a Steve quien le tocaba escuchar el despecho de su amigo.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor del caso era que Tony sentía lo mismo y pensaba que alguien tan genial como Bucky nunca lo amaría y de nuevo a Steve le tocaba escuchar el constante lloriqueo de Tony por Bucky.

Y Steve estaba claro en algo, sus amigos eran idiotas y ciegos tanto como para no ver que morían el uno por el otro.

Así que Steve ideo un plan sólido para este par de tórtolos.

Y después de meses y meses el plan dio frutos.

Bucky se le declaro a Tony y viceversa.

Y después de eso obviamente se volvieron pareja, fue un respiro para el rubio, o al menos eso creía.

El problema era que esos dos eran demasiado dulces el uno para el otro y siempre se demostraban amor.

Steve juraba que podía vomitar.

Pero sus amigos sabiamente le dijeron que pensaba eso porque aún no encontraba a esa persona especial en su vida.

Y quien sabe, tal vez tenían razón.

* * *

 

Pasaron 5 años después de eso, ya Bucky tenía 25 y Tony 24, y se acercaba Halloween, la fecha que lo inicio todo.

Bucky tenía algo preparado para ese día, si bien aún no le agradaba mucho lo de disfrazarse, seguía con la tradición, más que nada por Tony quien también era amante de esas fechas como Steve.

Había una fiesta de Halloween a la cual irían los tres, y Bucky luego llevaría Tony aparte para una pequeña sorpresa.

Le tomo tiempo, pero se decidió por fin que era lo correcto, amaba a Tony como nadie más y quería pasar toda su vida con él, estaba decidido, esa noche se le propondría al castaño.

Y otra vez, con ayuda de Steve, planifico el momento.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

 

La fiesta era divertida, pensaba Tony, a veces añoraba cuando era niño y salía a buscar dulces con Steve y Bucky, eran sus recursos más preciados, sobretodo que un día como hoy conoció a Bucky, el amor de su vida.

¿Qué iba a pensar un niño de apenas 7 años de edad que encontraría al amor de su vida mientras recolectaba dulces? Ese era un anécdota muy gracioso y su preferido.

Pero esta noche durante la fiesta Bucky se comportaba extraño, lo notaba más nervioso y eso le inquietaba, le pregunto a Steve si algo le pasaba a Bucky y este solo le sonrió y respondió que nada grave, solo los nervios de la noche, esto descolocó a Tony, y no fue hasta que Bucky le llevo fuera de la fiesta que entendió él porque.

Cuando salieron vio las calles llenas de niños jugando, así como cuando él era joven, la nostalgia se apodero de el por un segundo hasta que Bucky hablo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - era una pregunta tonta, Bucky sabe que Tony lo recuerda muy bien.

-Como que si fuera ayer - respondió divertido -¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No es nada, es solo que recuerdo que siempre compartíamos nuestros dulces luego de correr por todas las casas pidiéndolos -comento riendo y Tony se unió a sus risas.

-Era divertido, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos quise que me dieras la mitad de tus dulces solo porque creías que era niña -dijo el castaño riendo.

-No era mi culpa que tu traje fuera confuso -dijo Bucky entre risas.

-Era claramente un disfraz de hechicero, tu no sabías diferenciarlos -comento Tony con una sonrisa.

-Claro, como sea, ¿Un dulce por mi ignorancia? -pregunto Bucky divertido dándole a Tony un caramelo envuelto.

-Hecho - dijo Tony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abría el caramelo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era un caramelo, sino que era un anillo y tenía un papel envuelto con las palabras "¿Te casarías conmigo?".

Tony no salía de su asombro y miro a Bucky sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían por la emoción.

-¿B-Buck...? - intento decir Tony pero fu interrumpido.

-Anthony Edward Stark, tú me haces ser el hombre más feliz del mundo con solo una sonrisa, amarte ha sido la segunda mejor cosa que he hecho porque la primera fue tropezarme contigo y llamarte niña -ante esto último los dos rieron y luego Bucky continuo - Tony, me haces querer ser una mejor persona, soy nada sin ti, soy un sueño olvidado, soy un mundo perdido, soy una historia que nadie escucha cuando estoy sin ti, Así que con éste anillo, espero que siempre sepas, lo poco o mucho que tengo que dar, siempre será todo para ti, tu eres mi único y verdadero amor, entonces ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, muñeca? –dijo mientras tomaba el anillo de las manos de Tony colocándoselo en su dedo mirándole a los ojos.

-Oh Dios, Bucky, sería un idiota para decirte que no -dijo mientras una lágrima traicionera escapo mientras escuchaba ese bello discurso - Sí, sí y mil veces sí James Buchanan Barnes, aceptó casarme contigo -dijo mientras se echaba en los brazos de su ahora prometido mientras este le da vueltas riendo de éxtasis.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabias? -susurro dejando a Tony en el piso firme mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo - dijo para luego sonreír traviesamente - ¿Dulce o truco amor?

-Prefiero el dulce - respondió besando los labios de Tony fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que duro un minuto - Feliz Halloween gatito -anuncio cuando se separaron sonriendo ampliamente.


End file.
